Many parents believe that it is important for a new born child to sleep close to the parents during the first months of life. Although the parents believe such close sleeping arrangements are beneficial for the child, infants can easily be smothered by a parent while sleeping in the same bed. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a crib that could be secured along the side of a parent's bed and within which an infant could safely sleep without the risk of a parent rolling onto and smothering the infant. Because the infant may attempt to climb from the crib onto the parent's bed at night, it would be a further benefit to have a crib that included an alarm mechanism for sounding an audible alarm when an infant attempted to climb from the crib onto the parent's bed.